Bitter Sweet
by yourbrainversusmytractorbeam
Summary: AU Sasu/saku Finally changing schools, Sakura was just starting to feel normal until she meets the school hottie. They can't get along and both are hiding guilt to past occasions. What happens when they realize they are exactly what the other needs?
1. Chapter 1

Ugh…

Okay, this is the first chapter edited…

The others I'll do little by little… you'll know I've edited them if it says it on the top like this does in the author's note….

XxXxX

Sakura Haruno was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her mind completely blank with the sweet abyss of slumber. She turned over lazily, a small smile finding its way onto her face. The smile didn't stay there for long, however, when her alarm clock chose that precise moment to interrupt her fantasizing. The girl's smile was replaced by an irritated frown as she rolled onto her stomach and placed her pillow over her head in a feeble attempt to shut out the horrid beeping. Of course, there was always something else to come in and annoy her...

"_Sakura! _Wake up!" yelled Mrs. Haruno from the open doorway. Right on queue, the mother hurriedly closed the door halfway as the beeping alarm clock flew through the air straight for her head.

"Damnit, mom! Just five more minutes!" an exhausted voice called from underneath a pile of blankets and a pillow.

"No! It's your first day! You are not going to be late, young lady! Now get up before Ino gets here!"

"Alright alright! I'm up!" Sakura exclaimed, grumbling tiredly. She tucked her short rose-colored hair behind her head and trudged over to her bathroom. Mrs. Haruno, upon seeing her daughter climb out of bed, went back downstairs to continue making breakfast.

Sakura began pulling off her pajamas and dumping them unceremoniously on the floor, climbing into the shower. As soon as the cold water hit her skin, she felt herself jerk back to reality. Hurriedly, she finished her shower and rushed back into her room, towel wrapped tight around her. She glanced at the clock as she began pulling out clothes from her closet at random.

"Shit! First day of school and I'm gonna be late! Why the hell did people invent the alarm clock if it doesn't even work right?!" she exclaimed, pulling clothes out faster, still unsure of what to wear. She finally found something to her liking after a few minutes of pointless searching. It was a pair of dark black Capri's with small plaid patches all over and at the bottom, a thick strip of plaid cloth. She grabbed a snug red shirt with lace trimming the edges.

Sakura glanced around; still feeling like her outfit was missing something. She looked over at her bureau and saw her bracelets. She grinned and pulled them on, the metal clinking together as it slid down her wrist. Sakura grabbed her collar necklace. It resembled a belt, but was too small to be one, so it was used instead as a collar necklace. Sakura looked herself over in the mirror, then ran a slim hand through her short light pink hair before deeming herself decent. The girl grabbed her backpack filled with books and ran from her room, slamming her door shut behind her.

She bolted down the wooden staircase and ran straight into the living room. But before she got any further, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

"Oh...my...God...who the hell are you?! " she asked, her emerald eyes widening in surprise. She felt so lost as she stared at the strangers sitting comfortably on her parents' dark blue couches.

"Hey, girl! I see you didn't change much over the summer!" a voice called from the other room. Sakura glanced through the doorway to the kitchen and saw her best friend, Ino, standing there, and a half eaten waffle in her hand. "I told you I was bringing friends!"

"Yeah...But you forgot to mention that you were bringing your whole friggin crew! Damn!" Sakura muttered, still staring at the supposed intruders.

"Woops! My bad! Oh well...Sakura, my big fore-headed friend, I would like you to meet Hyuuga Hinata and her idiot of a boyfriend, Naruto!" Ino pointed to the first two people she saw, a rather shy and timid girl with blue-black hair and pale, and pupil less eyes. Sakura bit back a grin as she looked at her eyes, resisting the temptation to walk over there and poke the girl in the eye just to see if there really was a pupil somewhere in there. She turned her attention to the boy with his arm wrapped around Hinata. He was blond with beautiful blue eyes and something like whiskers on both his cheeks. Sakura again resisted the temptation to poke. She wanted so badly to see if they were real. The boy wore a pair of orange sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt.

"And that's Shikamaru. Shika-kun. Lazy ass bastard! But I still love him! " Ino said, as she bounded over to the boy she had been pointing to. He had his dark brown hair up in some weirdo ponytail that reminded Sakura of the pineapple on Spongebob. She smiled as she watched Shikamaru wrap his arms lovingly around her blonde best friend. Then she turned her attention to the others in the room.

There were two more that had yet to be introduced. Sakura glanced at Ino, only to find her too occupied, lips fused with Shikamaru's, to make the rest of the introductions. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. One of the two unknown people stood up. It was a girl with dark chestnut brown hair in two buns, wearing a light pink sleeveless Chinese top and a pair of black baggy Capri's.

"Hi. I'll just introduce myself since _some_ people are too busy sucking face! " Said the girl, glaring pointedly at the couple, who immediately broke apart, cheeks blushing brilliantly. Sakura grinned. 'I just might get along with these people,' she thought.

"Well, I'm Tenten, and the chubby one over there is Chouji." Tenten explained jokingly, pointing at a rather fat boy that was munching away on a bag of potatoes.

"_I'm not fat_!" said Chouji, pouting. Sakura bit back a laugh and shook her head.

"Okay! Now that we're all introduced! Lets get to school!" said Ino, jumping into the air, grinning from ear to ear. "You have to meet three other people there too! So come on, Sakura!" the blue-eyed blond grabbed the pink haired girl and charged out the front door without looking back. The others followed, seeming quite used to Ino doing things like this.

The group had been walking for ten minutes before Sakura's mind began to wander. She was growing steadily bored and could feel herself growing a little nervous the more she thought about going to the school.

All her life, Sakura had gone to an all girls' school. And she had detested it with every fiber of her being. So when summer of last year came, she decided it was time to finally take a stand. Every year, it was a Haruno tradition to spend the summer at a relative's house to spend "quality" time with the family. Sakura had made up her mind to _not _do that that year. Somehow, she had managed to convince her family to rent a cabin at some resort place she couldn't even remember the name of and, while there, met Ino, who, as Sakura found out, lived in the same town as Sakura, and helped convince her parents to let her go to Ino's school: Konhoa High. A coed school. Sakura had left the resort a month earlier than her parents and her had planned so they could "Discuss things" at home. Sakura hadn't seen Ino since. Well, until now.

"We're here!" called Ino's voice, interrupting Sakura's train of thought. Sakura glanced up and felt her jaw drop. The school was huge. There were three buildings branching off from the largest one, the main one, and what looked like a football field, a soccer field, and another building a while off.

"Holy...shit..." Sakura whispered. She shut her jaw quickly, a little embarrassed at being seen like that. Hinata smiled at her.

"Yeah…I-Its p-pretty...b-big..." she stuttered out shyly, barely making eye contact.

Sakura stared at the building, then felt a smile spread across her face. "I love it!" she exclaimed, laughing and throwing her arms wide. She began to spin in circles, taking it all in, her green eyes glowing happily at the thought of finally being treated like a real girl. The group, except Naruto, stared at her like she was crazy. Naruto just started laughing with her.

Suddenly, Sakura was done laughing. "Okay, I'm bored...Where's the office-thingy?"

Ino grinned. "Same old Sakura! Come on, follow me!" Ino reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura allowed herself to be yanked off, still staring up at the large buildings.

"Okay, Sakura-chan, pay attention...knowing you, you would get lost finding the bubbler...that's the girls bathroom." Ino pointed and Sakura followed the finger to a door reading, 'Girls Room' . Ino continued walking and Sakura attempted to pay attention as she pointed things out.

"Oh...and that's the popular kids. Watch out. The girls have sharp nails and tongues just as sharp. Bitches." Ino spat, lip curling as she glared hatefully at a group of people as she and Sakura passed by. Sakura caught sight of a bunch of girls hanging all over some guy she couldn't make out. All she could see was his black hair. She shrugged and continued with Ino.

"And that's the office. Be careful. The secretary is an ass. Try not to kill him."

Sakura smirked and nodded her head. She couldn't promise anything, considering that she was fairly short tempered, but she could try. She walked into the office with Ino. The first thing that caught her eye was the secretary. He had long snow-white hair that seemed a little spiky and he wore a pair of baggy green sweat pants and a large green sweater. Sakura frowned as she saw his eyes wander down her body.

"You sick perverted asshole! Don't look at me! You're old enough to be my grandfather! That's plain creepy!" Sakura exclaimed, her emerald eyes narrowing and her hands curling into fists.

"Ah! I wasn't--" started the old man, holding his hands up in front of him defensively.

"Just shut up and five me my schedule, perv!" Sakura said angrily, holding out her hand expectantly, no bothering to let him explain himself.

"Right! What's your name?!" He began frantically glancing through papers, frazzled, occasionally looking up to catch Sakura's furious gaze, only to hurriedly look away in fright.

"Haruno Sakura!" She replied, bitingly.

"Here! Found it!" Sakura reached over and snatched the paper from the man's hands and stalked out of the office, muttering to herself. Ino followed, sputtering, trying to contain her laughter.

As soon as the two were far away from the office, Ino let it out. She hunched over, laughing. "Man! The look on his face!" she exclaimed, standing up a little. "Well you didn't kill him at least!"

"Not yet..." Sakura growled, frowning.

"Kill who?" asked a voice from behind them. The two turned to find three people. A redhead with dark lining around his light green eyes, no eyebrows, and the symbol for love on his forehead, a blonde girl with blue-black eyes, and a guy with what looked like face paint on.

"Hey why do you like a group of kindergartners got a hold of you and decided to make you their art project?" asked Sakura, cocking her head at the clown-faced boy. She saw him frown angrily and the blond girl next to him grin. The girl walked over to Sakura.

"I'm Temari. And I think we're gonna get along great!" she exclaimed, chuckling. Temari glanced back at her fuming friend. "These are my brothers. The one you insulted is Kankuro and the quiet one who likes killing is Gaara!" Temari said, smiling happily.

Ino raised an eyebrow at the introduction.

Sakura smiled. "Cool. Nice to meet you guys! Hey are these--" she turned to Ino.

"Yup. The three I wanted you to meet." Ino replied, grinning. She motioned for them to follow her. "Come on! This way to Sakura's locker!"

They all followed. Sakura glanced back, feeling someone's eyes on her, the hair on the back of her neck rising. She didn't see anyone, so she turned back around, only to fall back in surprise.

"Holy crap! Who the hell?" she asked, looking up. She stared straight into a pair of round eyes with three eyelashes on each, a pair of bushy eyebrows, a bowl shaped hair cut, and some rather tight fitting green pants and shirt.

"Hi! I'm Rock Lee, the most handsome of Konhoa high school! Would you like to be my girlfriend?!" the boy asked.

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch and laughter begin to billow up. She didn't bother to hold it in. She burst out laughing, receiving quite a lot of stares.

Sakura suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Lee. "No." she said plainly. Then she turned and walked around him.

Lee had a dramatic amount of tears streaming down his face. At that moment, another boy walked up behind Lee.

"Too bad, Lee. That would have been a nice catch too..." he said, staring off after the girl with slanted dark brown eyes. One of his hands rubbed the side of his spiky haired head.

Lee nodded. "And I plan on winning her heart, Kiba!" he exclaimed, clenching his fist determinedly.

"Give it up Lee." said a cool voice. They turned to see their friend, Neji standing up against a locker. "She's not your type."

"Then who's type is she?" asked Kiba, grinning widely with pointed teeth, already anticipating the answer.

"Let's see...who do most pretty girls fall for?"

"Either you or Uchiha..."

"Did I hear my name?" asked a boy with black hair and even darker eyes.

"The new girl. Pretty hot. Lee wants her, but Neji thinks she'll like him or you." Kiba explained, putting his hands inside the pockets of his gray hooded sweater.

The boy called Uchiha smirked. "Figures. Another fan girl. Can't wait..."

XxXxX

Right…well that's edited…ugh….I can't believe how bad the grammar in this chapter was….

I'll edit the next chapter tomorrow. Maybe I'll do a couple of them tomorrow...I dunno…


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter edited…

Ugh….I can't believe how horrible my writing is—especially at the beginning of all my stories!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Sakura! You've been here for only ten minutes and Bushy- brows already hit on you?! You'll be popular in no time!" Tenten exclaimed after Ino had finished explaining their strange encounter with Rock Lee. Tenten lightly slammed her locker door shut and turned to face her friends.

After Ino, Sakura, Temari, and her brothers had walked away from that creepy Rock Lee guy, Ino had led them to Sakura's locker, which had happened to be in the middle of hers and Tenten's.

"Yeah! Try not to forget us losers when you're a popular!" Naruto said, laughing as he leaned up against a nearby locker, Hinata at his side, her hands clasped timidly in front of her, head down studying her shoes.

"Hey! The only loser here is you!" Ino declared, glaring at the blond boy.

"Chill, Ino..." Shikamaru lazily said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Ino merely grumbled and turned, back to her boyfriend, arms crossed in a childish pout.

Sakura laughed at her friends' immature behavior and the thought of her being a popular kid. It was funny because she never seemed to get along with the popular kids. They were always so snobby and mean. It really pissed her off how they thought so highly of themselves.

"Well you have nothing to worry about! I would never become one of the popular kids..." She let her bag pack slip off her shoulder and land on the white tiled floor beside her with a small thump. Sakura unzipped the bag and began pulling out her schoolbooks and notebooks, shoving them in at random in the small pale blue locker. She didn't really care at the moment how unorganized her locker would be. '_I mean, its like there's some policy where you HAVE to keep your locker clean..._' Sakura reasoned to herself as she shut the locker door and slung her now half empty bag pack over her shoulder.

"So what's your first class, Billowbrow?" asked Ino, slinging an arm around Sakura's shoulders, grinning at the irritated look on her best friend's face at the mention of her nickname.

"Homeroom, Ino-pig. Good thing school started now. You might have gotten stupider if it was put off another day." Sakura shot back, smirking as she saw the grin on Ino's face turn to an insulted frown at the nickname given to her by the pink haired girl.

"Hmph! I am not a pig!" she exclaimed, sticking her nose in the air. She could only hold the pose for so long, however, before both friends began laughing. "Okay, okay!" Ino said, still smiling as the laughter died down. "Now what's your homeroom teacher's name?"

"Uhmm..." Sakura scrunched her nose in thought as she tried to remember from when she had glanced at her schedule. "Erm...I think its some guy named Iruka..."

"Serious?!" asked Ino, blue eyes wide. When Sakura nodded she pushed her fist in the air excitedly." Oh yeah! You're in mine, Naruto's and Hinata's class! Sweet!"

Sakura glanced questioningly at Hinata and Naruto, who nodded. She turned to Tenten, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. "So who do you guys have?"

Tenten made a face. "Kakashi." Everyone except Sakura, who was new and clueless as to why this was so funny and bad, and Gaara, who looked like he would rather eat his foot before someone caught him laughing, burst out either laughing or tutting and shaking there heads in pity.

Tenten nodded, "Yeah...I know...lucky me..." she said sarcastically.

"Wait. Why is having Kakashi bad?" Sakura asked, frowning and cocking her head so her rose-colored hair fell out from behind her ear.

Temari sighed, "Because he's as bad as the secretary. A total perv." The blond turned and began too walk down the hallway, Kankuro following.

"Ohhh..." said Sakura, understanding lighting her face like a light bulb.

"Your gifted, Sakura..." Ino said, shaking her head. "Come on, homeroom starts in a few." Ino turned as well, going in the opposite direction of Temari.

Sakura glanced back to see Gaara walk through the front doors and outside. '_So he's skipping? Huh...I'm not surprised...I would too if I wasn't so damn curious about what's going to happen..._' she thought.

Sakura turned her gaze back to the front just in time to see Ino take a right. She followed, and out of the corner of her eye, spotted Tenten going in the same direction as Temari and Kankuro, and Naruto and Hinata holding hands a while back, walking silently down the same hall as her and Ino.

'_Oh yeah...they have the same class as us...They're so cute together! And they're both really nice...Hmmm...I wonder if Temari and Tenten have the same homeroom teacher..._"

Sakura was lost in her thoughts once again. She always seemed to be doing this. She would just space out. That's why people thought she was a klutz-- because her mind would wander and she would end up tripping on something or other. Then there was her curiosity. She heard from somewhere that stupidity had killed the cat, but blamed it on curiosity, but in her case, it was that Stupidity had distracted Curiosity therefore causing her attention to wander. Or so she told herself.

And once again, Ino's voice was what jarred the bubble-gum haired girl from her thoughts.

"Okay...this is it! Homeroom 207! Where you walk in with a brain then sit and listen to the preps talk and walk out with a migraine!" Ino said cheerfully, grasping the brass doorknob to the room. Sakura smirked. It was just like Ino to say something like that. Sakura felt a small wave of twittering butterflies emerge in her stomach, but forced it down, determined to not make a fool of herself or give anyone the chance to make fun or take advantage of her.

At that time, Naruto and Hinata had caught up with them and Ino pushed the door open. Sakura's eyes widened as a wave of noise reached her ears. Actually, it was more like screeching. A screeching that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Sakura gritted her teeth and followed Ino, Naruto, and Hinata inside. The first thing Sakura saw was a large crowd of screechy girls standing around a desk near the window. Sakura's lip twitched as the screeches began to finally translate to words in her mind.

"Oh my god! He's even hotter than last year!"

"Look at his hair!"

"Tch! Forget that! His chest! He was soooo working out!"

"Oh my god! You are sooo right!"

"Sasuke-san...you are so hot!"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in shock. She couldn't even see who the hell they were talking about through the mass of squealing girls.

"What the hell are they doing?" Sakura asked loudly over the noise. It was a little too loud. Most of the class heard and immediately quieted. The others, who had not heard her speak, noticed the downfall of noise and silence soon descended on the entire class. The group of girls parted to reveal a boy about their age, tall, with dark charcoal eyes and spiky raven hair. His expression was cool, calm, and collected as he watched Sakura stare at him skeptically.

'_So that's what it was all about. Some guy. Well that's stupid. He is pretty hot though..._' Sakura found herself admitting. Of course, she would never say it out loud, considering half the girls there seemed to have drool dripping down their chins.

"Your the new girl, aren't you?" said a girl walking up to Sakura, flipping her shoulder length red hair behind her. "Well my name is Karin. I'm the president of the Uchiha Sasuke Club." The girl held out her petite hand and Sakura grudgingly shook it. "Seeing as your new," the girl continued, "I would like to ask you if you would like to join our club!" the girl giggled, blushing and glancing at the boy, who Sakura managed to process was most likely the guy Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura blinked and looked at the girl. She almost smirked, but decided to have her fun instead. '_Hey_,' she reasoned,' _they're gonna hate me eventually..._' Sakura turned to the girl and put on her cutest smile and giggled exactly like Karin had.

"Let me think about it! ..." There was a silence, and then Sakura let the smile drop to be replaced by a glare. "No."

The girl took a step back in surprise and Sakura continued. "Club? Don't you mean cult! I mean come on! You guys are practically worshipping the ground the friggin guy _walks_ on! All your missing is a mini shrine to carry in your pockets!" Sakura said, crossing her arms as her Ino and Naruto started laughing and Hinata let a small smile form on her lips.

"Well now that you've said that, Miss Haruno, would you like to take a seat? Next to your friend Miss Yamanaka?" asked a male voice from behind them. Sakura turned with Naruto as Ino, Hinata and the rest of the class scuttled to their seats. Sakura found herself looking at a tall man with tan skin, brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail and a long scar across his nose.

"That's the teacher...isn't it..." Sakura muttered to Naruto who nodded numbly, a nervous smile on his face as he backed down the aisle of desks into one behind Ino. Sakura followed suit and plunked down in her designated seat. She could feel the glares of many girls on her back. This was because the seat she was given was behind the Uchiha they were all clambering for. Sakura sighed. She really had a big mouth.

The teacher, Iruka, told the class to take out their notebooks and books and turn to page something--Sakura-didn't hear-because-she fell asleep at that moment. Boredom was something she needed to overcome if she planned on passing this year. That and her short attention span.

XxXxXx

It was the last period of the day, Gym. Sakura was so glad it was almost over. The back of her neck felt like she had sunburn from all the glares she was getting.

"Geez…is every girl here infatuated with that guy!" she muttered, stretching her legs out for the jog around the track they we're supposed to be doing for the last exercise of gym. She heard someone chuckle beside her and looked over to see a boy with dark spiky hair and pointy teeth. He wore a gray hooded sweater, despite it being at least eighty degrees out.

"Almost every girl. The few that aren't, either have it in for Neji over there," the boy pointed to a boy with long brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail and pale, pupil-less lilac eyes. Something about him was familiar to Sakura, but she couldn't remember what...the boy beside her continued, "Or they just already have a boyfriend."

"Oh..." Sakura said, wondering why there weren't girls who just plain didn't like the popular Uchiha.

"So what would you be categorized as? Hopefully your not taken already..." said the boy, his gaze wandering down Sakura's body.

Sakura frowned. How many pervs did this school have?

She pushed the boy to the side and said," None. I'm in _my_ category. The one where your single, hate perverts, and despise people who think they're all that!" she put her hands on her slim hips and her eyes narrowed in disliking. "So stop hitting on me please, because I really am not in the mood today!"

The boy shrugged and got up, dusting off his sweatpants. "Whatever. Your loss. You could have been popular. Guess your too stupid." with that, he walked away over to where the guy, Neji, stood with a few others. That Sasuke- guy Sakura was really starting to hate and the bushy eyed kid from this morning.

'_They're all assholes! Agh! I'll be sooo glad when this day is over_!' she thought exasperatedly. Sakura took her place at the beginning of the track where a line was being formed for the run. The rest of class took they're places as well.

'_Damn...just my luck! I'm next to that Sasuke guy!_' she thought, pressing her lips together and forcing down the temptation to groan. The teacher blew the whistle and she broke into a jog. Beside her, the Uchiha was looking rather bored. '_Seems like he's a good runner then..._' she thought.

"Hey...Spiky-boy!" Sakura called to the black haired teen. She glanced at him to see him frown ever so slightly at her choice of words and felt like smirking, but managed to resist. "Why do they all like you? You don't seem like anything other than looks." Sakura said, picking up her pace a little, determined to keep the same rate as him until he answered.

"Hn...Ask them..." was all she got.

Sakura almost tripped in surprise. '_Wow! My carpet has more to say than him!_'

"Yes because I actually _want_ to talk to them! I mean, since we're all such great friends and all..." she said sarcastically. They we're both running by now. It was almost like they were racing.

"Hn...I don't care."

"Geez, really? I couldn't tell between that extremely large ego of yours and all the talking you we're doing!"

"...Why don't you shut up..."

"Answer my goddamn question!"

"...Hn..."

Sakura let a growl escape her lips and saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow, face still stoic. "What the hell! You don't know any other word do you! And I don't think that's even a word!"

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?"

Sakura fake gasped, "He speaks!"

The boy shot her a glare and Sakura smiled sweetly. "Don't blame me for your anti-social-ness!"

At that moment, they both crossed the finish line, Sakura a little out of breath and Sasuke not even in a sweat. The black haired boy walked over to a nearby tree and sat down under it, propping up one leg and resting an arm on his knee as if nothing had happened. Sakura glanced around to see Shikamaru sitting not far off.

"Hey. Why didn't you run?" she asked, plopping down beside him, deciding to give up on getting information from the Uchiha for now.

"Too troublesome..." Shikamaru replied lazily. He had a long piece of thick yarn in his hand. It was a pale, almost clear color.

(a/n: yah, I know, how can yarn be that color...well live with it! It goes with the chapter! and tankies nikki for the idea! nikki is my friend, UNCHAINED BEAST is her penname)

Sakura stared at the yarn, wondering how in hell he got it, but decided not to ask, slightly afraid of the answer. She sat there a while, a little mad at the Uchiha. Suddenly and surprisingly, the wheels in her mind began to turn and she came up with a small prank.

Smirking, Sakura took the yarn from Shika, not bothering to ask for it, and walked across the track, and tied one end to a small rock. She walked back across the track as she saw some people coming. One of them happened to be the boy that had been hitting on her earlier. That pointy-toothed guy. Quickly, she walked over to where Sasuke sat, yarn in hand. She stood next to him and lightly yanked the yarn taut just as Pointy-tooth was about to run over it. Of course, the guy tripped and fell flat on his face along with a few others. Sakura smirked, her plan three quarters finished. As Pointy-Teeth stood up, she dropped her yarn end in a blank faced Sasuke's lap and sprinted to Shika's spot. Sakura watched as the guy looked for what had tripped him, discovered the yarn, and traced it back to a slightly annoyed Uchiha.

"What the hell was that for, Sasuke!" the boy exclaimed, fists clenched. Sakura giggled as she saw Sasuke glance at her and raise an eyebrow.

"No idea." she heard him reply. Sakura saw him stand up and walk off, leaving a very pissed and gaping boy behind. The raven-haired boy walked back into the gym, not even glancing back.

"You bitch! We saw you blame that on Sasuke-san!" exclaimed a loud voice behind Sakura. She glanced back to see the head of the Sasuke-cult, Karin standing there, her red eyes narrowed in anger and her hands on her hips.

"You did? Oh...okay..." Sakura replied, cluelessly wondering why they were bothering her.

"Yeah! And now your gonna pay!" yelled the girl, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her up to her feet, only to push her back down.

Sakura felt her anger boil up. These fan girls were starting to piss her off more than that stuck-up Sasuke. No matter how hot he was, it wasn't natural to have a fan club, in her opinion. And, really, who the hell fought like that?

"Well? Aren't you gonna get up? Or are you too weak?!"

Sakura slowly stood up, struggling to keep her anger under control.

"That's what I thought! You stay away from Sasuke you-" the girl's voice was cut short as Sakura pulled her fist back and let it fly through the air, sending the other girl flying on impact.

"Shut the hell up! You're the bitch here! If anything, you should be yelling at Pointy-Teeth over there for falling for something so stupid, and actually _thinking_ a guy that is the least likely to have even enough _humor_ to pull a prank, would!" Sakura walked over to where Karin lay on the ground from the punch and stood, glaring down at her. "Oh...and don't touch me."

Sakura turned, and walked away, thinking, '_That bitch! She isn't even worth my time! Acting all high and mighty! You know, I bet she doesn't even know what the hell that Sasuke guy is like, damn fan girl!_ ' She stomped into the gym and headed for the girls locker room, eager to change and get home. Too bad that would have to wait. The teacher stood in front of the locker door.

"Haruno! For that fight, Detention! I was expecting more from a girl from an all girls school!"

'_Ahh! Damnit! And on my first day! _' Sakura thought, glaring after the teacher. '_I don't see her giving that Karin-chick a detention, though! And she started it! Not fair! _' Sakura mentally whined as she slammed open the locker door to change. ' _Why the hell is this day so long?_'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok! thats it for now! wow my hand hurts! ok, plllllz review! pllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzz? and im sorry for any ooc ness...


	3. Chapter 3

Well, edited this one too…not much happened in this one, and it's short..ugh…

XxXxXx

Sakura sighed dramatically and pounded her forehead against the wall again for the fifth time. She so did_ not _want to do this.

_'What the hell!' _she mentally whined. '_ My first day and I already have detention! This is seriously unfair!'_

Sakura was stalling. Holding off until the last possible moment till she had to walk into the dreaded classroom.

Detention.

Sure, she had been a few times back at her old school...when she got caught pulling some stupid prank on those bitches in class that wouldn't leave the freshmen alone. They deserved it. But she had a strange feeling that detention at her old, more formal, and proper school was nothing compared to the ones here.

She moved her head back to once again smash it up against the paint-peeling wall.

"Owww!" she grumbled under her breath. A loud pounding was going consistently throughout her head. It was rather painful.

"Did you really think standing there and repeatedly bashing your head against a stone wall wouldn't hurt?"

Sakura glanced up, surprised. The voice came from behind her in a quiet, almost cold tone. She looked behind her to see a pair of black-rimmed pale green eyes staring unsurprised at her, almost skeptical.

"Egh...erm...Gaara, right?" she asked, not remembering completely what his name was. She wasn't the greatest with names. She watched him nod before continuing matter of factually. "Well, honestly, I don't normally think before I do things like that, so I don't realize that it will hurt until I've done it. That's why my mom keeps me away from the stove!" she was smiling a little, her voice happy-go-lucky. But to Gaara, she just seemed a bit ditzy...

"You have detention, then?" he asked, not bothering to ask just how blond she was.

"Yeah...stupid-evilly-maniacal-plotting-my-death-fan-girl!" she muttered angrily under her breath. She was, of course, talking about the Karin. Right now, Sakura was filled with nothing but hate for the girl. Her blood boiled even at the mention of her name. "Punching her was so not enough! Next time, I'm gonna pound her face in so hard she'll be missing more than just a few teeth!"

Gaara smirked. He enjoyed violence. As you can tell...Anyhow...Sakura was getting side tracked by her anger. All of her depression towards detention was gone and now, not thinking properly, she banged open the door to the detention room with one swift kick, her green eyes narrowed and her lips in one straight line. The door swung wide open and whacked the black board behind it. Sakura, realizing what she had done, froze, her leg still in the air.

"Ehhh...hehheh...oops..." she bit her lip; a light blush spreading across her cheeks and nose. She dropped her leg and shifted her gaze sheepishly around the room, barely meeting the amused, cool, and questioning glances. There were about four others in the room with her and Gaara, who had followed her in. Her cheeks lost their blush as she angrily realized who else was in the room.

"Spiky-boy…" she growled.

The Uchiha barely glance up. He sat, his hands intertwined, his chin resting on top. His friend, however...the one she had seen during gym...Noogie...or something like that...raised an eyebrow in her direction before turning away, his arms crossed. Somehow, he still seemed familiar to her...and yet, Sakura still couldn't figure it out.

"Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired girl glanced up and her eyes met a pair of happily sparkling deep blue ones.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" she questioned, surprise coloring her tone.

"Ne...Uhmm...me and Chouji got into a fight with that teme over there and his friend with the twenty-foot icicle stick wedged up his ass." Naruto shrugged, and then grinned as Sakura began laughing.

"Me too!" she chuckled." Well, actually, I got into a fight with that chick from Homeroom...the one with the red hair and Spiky-boy-obsession..." she couldn't remember the girls name.

"Karin? Serious! About time someone kicked her ass!" Naruto praised, high-fiving the still-giggling Sakura. "So why do you call the teme Spiky-boy?" he asked, leading Sakura back to where he and Chouji had been sitting. Gaara was already sitting down, having no interest in their conversation, a few seats away.

"Oh! Well, for the obvious reason, his hair is all spiky and looks like a chicken's ass! Which isn't something to be too proud of…" she shook her head as she glanced at the black-haired boy, who was now raising a calm eyebrow at her. "And besides that, I...umm...kinda..." she blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck. "I kinda...forgot his real name..."

Naruto began laughing. After all, it wasn't everyday that a girl forgot a guy's like that's name. "Wow, Sakura! That's pretty ditzy! Ah! But then again, I'm worse! I forget half the time what I'm doing!" he said the last part in a rush, his words tumbling over one another in his hurry to keep the girl from pounding his head in.

Sakura lowered her hand and smiled sweetly. "That's what I thought!" she said, in an equally sweet voice. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and plunkered down his chair, Sakura following suit beside him.

"Oh, and for future reference, his name is Uchiha Sasuke, and the one-with-the-icicle is Hyuuga Neji...and you already know me, Chouji, and Gaara."

Sakura nodded gratefully. She opened her mouth to speak again, but immediately shut it when she saw the teacher who was watching them walk in.

"Take out your homework! You'll be quiet and do that for the next hour!" she said, before turning and walking straight back out. Sakura rolled her emerald eyes. The school cared so much for their students. Can't you tell?

Minutes passed. Sakura found herself to lazy to get out her homework, and, deciding to do it later at home, stared at the clock, or at the back peoples heads. A few times, she caught herself staring at Sasuke with a small frown on her face, curiosity in her eyes. But then she would shake her head with a small blush before turning away. It felt like her mind was blank and barely working. Her gaze traveled to the Icicle-boy...the Neji guy...and that's when Naruto's words finally sank in.

She gasped and sat upright. "_Hinata_! Your related to Hinata-san!" she said, her voice ringing loudly throughout the quiet classroom. They all turned to look at her, looking at her like she was crazy.

"What of it?" said Neji, looking bored.

"Eh? Oh...nothing...I just thought I had seen someone like you before and I couldn't remember until now...sorry." she blushed.

Neji nodded once, then turned back to the book in front of him. Sakura sat back down, the blush still burning on her cheeks.

She could still feel eyes on her. She glanced up and her emerald eyes met the cool, penetrating dark eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. The look he was giving her...as if he were measuring up her worth...or maybe just simple curiosity...almost like he was trying to decipher her like she was some unknown language or code...Either way, her blush began to deepen. She tore her gaze from his and stared down at her empty desk, fidgeting with her folded fingers.

His gaze was still burning into her however, and was making her uncomfortable. She longed to do something to make him stop. Her fingers inched toward her backpack, the need to throw it at him growing stronger. But then she glanced up and saw he was suddenly staring ahead, the look on his face was now placid, almost as if he had never moved from his first position. Sakura released a long relieved sigh. His eyes were almost hypnotizing...

She turned back to the clock. '_ Still ten more minutes...'_ she silently groaned. She tapped her fingers idly on her desk. She attempted to preoccupy herself by playing tic-tac-toe on the desk, but it wasn't any good with only one player. And she couldn't concentrate due to the fact that Sasuke's eyes were continuously haunting her mind. And her gaze kept wandering back to him even when she felt like smashing her head again to stop the image.

And even when she left for home, a small smile on her face, thankful for the return of freedom and the cool burst of fresh air through her short hair, her thoughts wouldn't stop wandering, a sense of curiosity and mystery filling her, at the look in his eyes. It was nearly driving her insane.

1253154816948263498263598265982759827985695691865821

well? how was that? huhhuh? sorry...im seriously bored...anyhow, plllllllllllz review! i need at least three to continue...


	4. Chapter 4

Aaand…this one is edited as well…

But the more I'm reading it, the more I hate it and it seems like there's no point to the story when it's on paper…

There is a plot, yes, but it's barely there…ugh….

I'm considering discontinuing now….

XxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Sakura's alarm didn't have to even wake her up. It was quite a surprise to Mrs. Haruno, walking into the girl's bedroom, expecting to have to drag her out of bed or pour icy water on her head, only to find her daughter up and sitting on the edge of her bed, staring blankly off at the wall in front of her. Sakura was even dressed.

That morning, she wore a large green sweater that matched her eyes perfectly, making them stand out even more under her short pink locks. Covering her legs was a pair of snug jeans, flaring at the bottom, and a few patches beginning to fray.

There was a strange, faraway look in her emerald eyes, but it soon dispersed, returning to their normal, happy state at her mother's inquisitive look.

"Sakura? Are you okay, dear?" asked Mrs. Haruno, her voice concerned. She walked quietly into the room and sat next to her daughter, her eyes roaming carefully of Sakura's face, studying her every expression.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, a small knowing smile playing her lips. She knew exactly what her mother was doing her, analyzing her like that. Sakura tended lie when it came to her mother and emotions. Even she, the ditzy one who would never admit to even herself how she was really feeling, had to admit that.

"It's nothing, Mom! You worry too much! I'm just...excited...about school! I love it!" she forced a fake smile onto her face and a mask-like expression fell over her features. The smile never faded from her face.

"Uhmm...o-okay...S-Sakura dear...I was just curious..." Mrs. Haruno stood up and began edging timidly to the door. Sakura's smile was a little scary...the way it was just...there...

Sakura chuckled as her mother closed the door hurriedly and heard her footsteps down the stairs. Then the smile slipped and a look of despair replaced it. The happiness drained from her eyes to be filled with another emotion: worry.

' _Damn...I so don't want to go to school today...'_ she thought, standing up and stretching. She grabbed her bag in one hand and followed her mother downstairs, dragging her feet reluctantly across the carpet as she slowly made her way down the stairs. Right about now, she was wishing two things :one, that she was anywhere but there and two, that she was a snail so she could go naturally slow and didn't have to worry about going to school because by the time she would get there, it would be over.

The front door slammed as she made her way out. Her head was hung and she was feeling oddly depressed. She couldn't explain it, but she had this really bad, dreading feeling about the day. Slowly, she trudged down her street, not really paying much attention to her surroundings. Of course, when walking down a street, and being someone as klutzy as she, she probably should have been...especially with all those things that tended to get in her way.

"Ow! Stupid pole! Watch where you're going!" Just like poles. Yes, telephone poles. They seemed to have it out for klutzy girls. (I should know...I cant count how many I've walked into them...not to mention all those damn stop signs...)

"Don't blame the pole...baka..."

Sakura spun around. And, just her luck, came face to face with the last person she wanted to when she was having a bad day like this one: Uchiha Sasuke. In all his big-blue shirted- spiky- ebony- hair- and- emotionless- pitted -glory. Sakura grimaced at him...well actually it was more like she was grimacing at his hair...

"My god, Spiky! How much gel can one guy _use_ in one day? How the hell do you get it to stay up like that? It's practically defying the laws of gravity! What did you buy out the entire pharmacy's gel supply!" her eyes were as wide as saucers. She felt like she was rambling a little. But this was to keep from asking him what that look had been about yesterday. Besides. It was fun to make fun of a guy that most likely had never heard an insult in his life before. At least, not from a girl...

"Hn...at least I'm not stupid enough to think poles move just to knock me down." was his cool reply. He had the smallest of a smirk on his lips as he watched the rose-haired girl grit her teeth in anger and quietly seethe.

"They do! They purposely move! Honest! When you're not looking, they sneak up on you and then secretly plot your downfall! You just don't know it because you don't have a big enough brain!" Sakura spat, her brow was furrowed and her mouth was pulled into a small, almost pout-like frown. As strange as it sounded, it still made her look cute.

"Nnhnn..." he raised a dark, skeptical eyebrow. Sakura knew he was silently questioning her sanity and could tell by his expression that 'Nnhnn...' clearly meant,' I'm sure...yah...you keep telling yourself that...and I'll go way over there...and...Um...do something as far away from you as I can manage...'

Sakura giggled under her breath. The image of a guy like Sasuke saying something like that was quite amusing.

"Whatever..." the object of her thoughts turned, his dark bangs falling around his face as he turned and began walking away.

Sakura blinked. Then she began thinking. Now, her being Sakura, as we all know, her and thinking as well as being a klutz, and attempting to walk, did not fall in the same categories, sadly, so as soon as she 'tried' to catch up with the Uchiha to ask him the question that had popped into her mind, she promptly tripped.

"Ah...Ow..." she muttered from her spot on the ground. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head. It hurt a bit.

"Klutz..." scoffed Sasuke, barely turning. His head was slightly cocked in her direction, however, so he could clearly see the small blush that traveled up her pale cheeks in response.

Sakura didn't say anything as she carefully stood up, whipping off the front of her jeans and glancing suspiciously around for the cause of it. '_What was it this time? A rock! I'll smash it into little teeny-tiny...oh...it...was a crack...a little...crack..._' her eye twitched at the thought. Taking a deep breath of cool air to calm her down, she glanced at the Uchiha, only to find him smirking at her. Of course, this set her off again.

"What the hell are you smirking at, peanut-for-an-imagination!" she asked crossly, her green eyes shooting daggers.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the name, but shrugged his shoulders an inch before turning back around to continue his walk to school.

Sakura huffed. He was really getting under his skin with his I'm-too-cool-to-care Act. One of these days, she just wanted to swing a textbook at his perfect face and see how he'd react to that. She brushed past him, still fuming and grumbling under her breath, not daring to look back at him.

But if she had, she would have seen that same small smirk on his face. '_She's cute when she's mad..._'

She kept walking, her previous mood gone with the wind.

XxXxXx

"Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man? Do you know the muffin man who lives-on-something-I-can't-pronounce Lane!" Sakura nodded her head, a happy cheerful smile lighting up her face as well as her eyes.

"Oh really now?" said Gaara, raising his none existent eyebrows.

"Yup!" she responded, laughing as she tapped her fingers to the beat in her head.

"Weird...I thought it was Blueberry Lane.." muttered Naruto, his nose scrunching in thought.

"No! It was Pillsburry! Pillsbury Lane!" said Ino said stubbornly from behind Naruto, jabbing him in the back with a sharp nail.

"Ow!"

"No way! That's that fat white thing that looks like some cross between a mutated snow man and a midget chef-dude!" Tenten argued, throwing her pencil at Ino and missing by inches, only to hit Naruto in the ear.

"Ow! What the hell! Is this target practice?!"

"Nuh-uh! It is so Boysenberry Lane!"

"What the hell! Not even close!"

"Fine! How about Blueberry Lane!"

"That's what I said! And stop poking me with those claws, Ino!"

"Well then we can't have you be right!"

"Why not?!"

"Hey! I know! Lets just call it Fruity Lane!"

"Why would we do that, Chouji?"

" 'Cuz it clearly has something to do with fruit…or something close to it.."

"Oh yeah..."

The group quieted down. Sakura turned to Gaara, them being the only two that hadn't been arguing, and spoke. "Did they just get into a fight about which lane the muffin man lived on?"

Gaara nodded quietly and stood up as the bell rang. They all filed out of the classroom, Ino and Naruto bickering. Ino was saying something about rather smashing her head in a brick wall than cutting off her nails. Of course, Naruto told her that this could be arranged and now _he_ has _his_ head lodged in the girls' room toilet...which resulted in many girls screaming...

Sakura was still lost in thought...she couldn't remember where her next class was..."Eghh...Biology? Art? No...I had that a while ago...Ermm...Math? No...AH! That's right! I have History! I think..."

The rest, except of course Naruto and Ino, glanced at her.

"Sakura-chan...You have Biology...with me..." Hinata said in a whisper-like voice.

Sakura blinked and suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah…" Then she shrugged and followed her timid pale-eyed friend down a hall. She concentrated on her feet, not feeling like tripping and dropping all her books. Thankfully, she made it in one piece and took her seat behind the large black-counter topped desks.

Students began filing in and the teacher followed right after. Sakura pursed her lips, knowing she should pay attention, but didn't really feel like it this particular day. So she turned to stare out the window. And who do you think she saw out there?

A soft gasp left her lips, unnoticed by anyone and she squinted out the window for a better view, trying to confirm what she saw.

"No...Way..." she whispered. Her eyes confirmed it. There under, a large oak tree, sat Hyuuga Neji, his arms wrapped somewhat lovingly around a smiling Tenten. Sakura smiled softly as she saw Tenten lift her head slightly back and said something to Neji, who, surprisingly, smiled. It was warm, unlike the Neji Sakura had seen the day before. Silently, she wondered if this had been going on for a while and if it was a secret. Sakura turned, trying to give them some privacy. But she felt a small feeling move inside of her...a longing to be held just the way she had seen Tenten being held...lovingly.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

kk, that's it for now! plllllz, answer any of my questions i put at the beginning and please send me a review! pllllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzz!


	5. Chapter 5

Edited this one too…

God this is taking me forever…

Though I suppose it would take less time if I stopped getting so sidetracked….

XxXxXxX

"Oompa Loompa Doopity-doo! I've gotta--"

"Don't finish that sentence, Naruto!!" Sakura, eyes almost bugging from her head, clamped a slim hand over the scared blonde's mouth and frowned at him as he struggled against her grip. He was able to break free, eventually, seeing as he was a bit stronger than her. Naruto jumped away, holding his hands defensively in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked cautiously, staring at her with suspicious blue eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto was looking at her like she had just grown gills, a pair of bunny ears, and a giant banana attached to her back and had just declared herself Queen of Popsicle Land "Wow. You are so slow sometimes Naruto!" she shook her head pityingly, bubble-gum hair swishing around her, before continuing in a matter-of-fact manner. "Don't you know? The Oompa Loompa's are in league with eBay and are selling little kids online! That's why they had to close the chocolate factory! Too many kids were disappearing!" she smiled sweetly at the scared/petrified look she was getting from her friend.

"Ehh...r-right...Umm...S-Sasuke! Ino!" Naruto ran down the hallway to where he could see the girl skipping behind a bored-looking raven-haired teen.

"Teme! Sakura's acting creepy! She says the Oompa Loompa's are out to seduct me!" he yelled-screamed as he ran right past the Uchiha and hid behind Ino, who had now stopped skipping and was looking questioningly at Naruto.

"He means abduct. Idiot." sighed Sakura, walking over to them as well.

It was after school now, on Sakura's second week at Konhoa High (**AN:** yes...two weeks...Its been a bit since the muffin man song and I decided to have a bit of a time skip...)

"See!" Naruto jabbed a finger in Sakura's direction. Sakura merely smirked, an evil look appearing on her face. She chuckled.

"Yup! And now that you know their secret, they're planning to kidnap you and torture you in their evil little lair by forcing you to do the Dreaded Holky Polky of Doooooooooomm!" she waggled her fingers in the air dramatically. Naruto's eyes widened and his body froze in fear.

"Wh-What's going on?" asked a timid Hinata, walking up behind the scared stiff Naruto.

Naruto whirled around and Hinata let out a small gasp. His eyes were wide, wild with fear." The Holky Polky of Dooooooommm!" he sobbed before running into her arms, tears streaming down his face.

Hinata, blushing madly, wrapped an arm around the boy and began pulling him away towards the front of the school, calling back "I'd b-better take h-him h-h-home! He doesn't look so g-good.."

Sakura smiled innocently."Your so nice Hinata! Yes, You should do that!"

Hinata, completely oblivious as to what had happened, nodded and turned away completely, dragging the still sobbing Naruto out of sight.

"Why must you mess with people's minds?"

Sakura glanced back to see Ino, standing, hands on her hips, with a stern look on her face. "Um...Heh…Sorry, Mommy...Can you ever forgive me?" she widened her large green eyes in a puppy dog expression and her lower lip protruded.

Ino blanched. "I'm not old enough to be your Mom! Forget it!" she spat disgustedly and offended. Sakura giggled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had been watching Sakura's puppy face with an intrigued look. '_Hm...I bet she could get whatever she wanted with that one look. Cute, too...'_

His black eyes watched the bubble gum haired girl bicker back and forth with her friend...something about eBay...or hippos...he wasn't paying attention. He was busy scrutinizing the loud girl. He couldn't figure her out. Normally, it only took a few days for him to understand how a person thought. How they reacted. More than half the female population at their school was overly predictable. Always liable to drool at the sight of him. How many had he met that weren't like that? Barely any... Even Ino had, at first, been a fan-girl...before she met Shikamaru. But he did know of a few others...Hinata...Tenten...but they never showed any interest in anyone other than Naruto and Neji. And vice versa...Then again...Now that he thought about it, there wasn't a single girl in this school that hadn't drooled at the sight of him...except Sakura...

"Spiky! Chicken-ass...Duck-boy...Tomato-Pumpkin Head...Emo-wannabe...You know I could do this for hours, but it would be much more amusing if you stopped daydreaming and actually got pissed or something..."

Sasuke blinked, realizing Sakura was inches from his face, poking him repeatedly in the head. He shot her a glare of annoyance and stepped back.

Sakura dropped her hand and surveyed him. "Did you hear a word we said?"

"Hn..."

"Tch...typical. What? You're too cool to actually answer a question with more than one word? Arrogant bastard!" Sakura spun on her heel, hair swishing behind her in a pink curtain, and began to stalk off, but froze at the sound of Sasuke's cool voice.

"Pinky..."

Sakura didn't move, frozen mid-step. Nobody. Not even Ino, called her that. _No one!_ She spun around again, her eyes blazing. A small growl escaped her tightly closed lips at the smug smirk that was on the Uchiha's face.

"Don't...call...me..._Pinky!"_ Sakura took a step for every word, and was now inches from him, finger jabbing him painfully in the chest.

Ino felt her jaw drop. It wasn't good to get Sakura mad like that. She had barely come out alive last time...

**XxXx**

_"HIS NAMES WILMERIALTON CARLOT THE TWENTIETH!" Sakura screamed across the table, clutching a poor, rather lost looking carrot to her chest._

_"NO! ITS FREDRICK FILAMPOUS!" Ino shouted, wrenching the carrot from Sakura._

_"WILMERIALTON!"_

"_FREDRICK!"_

_"IINNNOOOOO!"_

_"SAAKUURRAA!"_

_"YOU CAN'T CHOOSE NAMES TO STOP A CHICKEN FROM SHOVING A ROLL OF TAPE DOWN YOUR THROAT!"_

_"YEAH WELL HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR NAME!" Ino snapped off the top half of poor Wilmerialton/Fredrick and shoved it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing. Sakura's jaw dropped. Then, slowly, her eyes narrowed and she stood up, flames surrounding her._

_Ino, realizing what she had done, dropped the unnamed half of a carrot and ran. For her life. _

**XxXx**

"And I still have the scars.." Ino muttered. She quickly glanced around, shuddering at the memory, before deciding to just run, rather than be caught in the argument, so she took off.

"You presumptuous little inconsiderate illiterate--"

"Pink haired psychotic bi-polar---"

"Wanna-be gothic-gay-ass-vampire-wish-he-were-that-cool-"

"Run out of big words?" he smirked.

"Insensitive, fastidious, audacious, ignorant slacker!"

"Ooh! Feeling smart now? Try this—it's simple and to the point: 'Go...to...hell.' " His smirk widened at her angry look. She was just getting more and more angry. Meaning, more and more cute. If she didn't watch it, he just may kiss her...'_Yes...when hell freezes over..'_ he corrected himself, almost rolling his eyes. But his mind was telling him something entirely different...err...let's just call it his mind, okay?

"Dammit, you asshole!" Sakura screamed, slamming her foot down where she hoped his would be. Sadly, no. Sasuke moved his foot seconds before forward, so he was even closer to Sakura then before.

"Heh...Your pretty cute when your mad..." he whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her skin and she felt a small tingle run down her shoulders and then back up her spine. Her breath caught when she realized he wasn't moving.

"You smell...like..."

_**SLAP!**_

Sasuke stepped back, a large red mark across his cheek. A blank mask covered his face as he watched Sakura glare at him, confusion and resentment clearly written on her face and in her eyes. She turned, without a word, and stomped away, in the direction of Hinata and Naruto, forgetting about Ino...she was too mad and confused.

_' Wha...what happened? One minute, I was furious at him...the next...the second he came that close...My mind...It just blanked. It's not fair! Damn him! I freaking hate him!_' she mentally screamed at herself. Her brow furrowed.

Sasuke still stood in the hallway, not daring to glance at her back as she stormed off. He had half a mind to kiss her when he was that close...but the other half wanted to smash his head into the nearest door at the stupidity of it all. Why the hell would he want to kiss a girl he just met? And one with such a short temper and acted bipolar, as well as psychotic? The answer was beyond him. So he shoved his hands in his pockets and quickly strode off down the hall, in the opposite direction of Sakura, to another set of doors.

On the way, he spotted Ino peeking out from behind a trashcan. She opened her mouth to ask him something, but he just walked on by, completely wrapped in something entirely different...His thoughts unconsciously drifted back to what he had been about to say before Sakura slapped him. The scent still lingered...He could vaguely smell it...a mixture of Cherries and Vanilla...delicate, intricate...mouth watering...

XxXxXxXxXx

soooooooooooo...did you like it? HUH? and review! please? and plz answer my author note question or I wont update for atleast two weeks! I WONT UPDATE! I MEAN IT!


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura rested her head on the open window of her mother's car and let the wind play with her hair. She could hear her mother's voice in the background, but didn't acknowledge a word that was said, as she stared at the flashing blurs of colors along the highway. Her emerald eyes could barely make out the outline of the many trees they were passing at this rate, and the lines on the road were beginning to mend together into one, thick strand of bright yellow and white.

Her apple-eyes flickered up to the blue sky. Small, wispy clouds lay scattered above. It was so blue, so utterly perfect…so unbelievable, it was like an artist had just reached up with his paintbrush and in one long, wide streak, painted the entire sky a layer of perfection so unachievable it was unreal.

Sakura lifted one slim hand to lazily trail along the top of the car door as she gazed up. A sigh escaped her lips, which, unfortunately, her mother heard.

"Sakura! What are you sighing about?" the woman demanded, as if it preposterous of Sakura to sigh at such a moment, with out good reason.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing, Mother!" Sakura smiled cheerfully, sitting up from the window and looking at her mother.

Her mother squinted her eyes at Sakura, before nodding and turning away, facing the road again.

"There's no reason to be sighing. We're going to see my brother and his children, the same as we do every year." She spoke matter-of-factly, nodding her head with every word, looking more and more like a bobble-headed woman than a mother with each passing minute.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Of course they were going to see their cousins…or someone…she knew that…

"Wait…the cousins' with the friend that likes to hit on me or the cousins' with the friend that I nearly burned alive?" Sakura asked, confused. She twisted in her seat, fidgeting with her seat belt until she was comfortable.

"The one with the cousin who—he doesn't hit on you!" her mother wrenched her eyes from the road to stare at her daughter in shock. Then she paused in thought, considering her words. "Does he?"

Sakura nodded. Yes he did. Normally, she had a hard time with telling if a guy was hitting on her or liked her, but this guy made it so obvious it was wrong. In fact, that guy…Rock Lee…they were, in a way, similar. Of course, Lee acted less cool about it…and considerably cornier.

Oh…well…Yes, we're going there. To the cousins' with the friend who hits on you." Sakura's mother seemed a bit perplexed and unnerved. She once again faced the road in front of her and Sakura almost sighed in relief. She never did trust her mother's driving skills.

She shifted again in her seat to resume her staring out the window in a dream-like state.

_'What am I going to do? I hate this feeling. That I'm missing something…like I left a big piece of me that I can't live without…Agh! What's wrong with me?! Why am I not cheerful and bubbly like normal?! Damn that Uchiha! I blame him and his egotistical brain!' _ She glared sullenly out the window. A nearby car driver caught her heated glare and blanched, thinking he had done something wrong. He threw Sakura a furtive glance, before speeding up and out of sight. Sakura just let out a huff of air.

Mother and daughter rode in silence for the remainder of the drive, Sakura silently cursing the day the Uchiha boy was born, and regretting even meeting him, her mother humming innocently in the background to an oldies tune. Or was it country? Don't know—you decide.

Anyway…where was I? Oh yeah, so…they rode in silence, the next hour, hour and a half drive down the highway inching slowly by, like a snail in a maze. At least, that's how it seemed to be to Sakura. To her mother, it was like the said snail was caffeine. Lot's of caffeine.

They arrived around three in the afternoon, the sun still up, shining brightly down on them through trees, raining down in flecks of golden orange. Sakura was a little crankier than before, annoyed the ride had taken so long and having to listen to her mother sing—or rather attempt to sing—song after song on some old people's station. Her head would hurt for the next week.

The minute the Haruno's stepped out of the car, they were greeted with a rush of hugs, kisses, and noises. Sakura was the one mostly covered in unwanted kisses from her older cousin, Tenne-kun, who was three years older than Sakura, and thought the petal-haired girl was the cutest thing he had seen. Sakura didn't mind Tenne. He was pretty cool, one of the nicest of her cousins' and treated her like a baby sister. It was his best friend she minded. He was only a year older than she, but he was completely head over heels for Sakura. His name? Sai. Just… Sai. That was all Sakura had bothered to find out.

'_Sure, he's cute, with his dark hair and cute smile, but he's no Uchiha…WHAT?!' _Sakura bit back a growl as she realized her thoughts. Had she really just thought that?! What was going on? That bastard was getting to her!

'_Oh no, I don't think so, jackass! You are so going down!'_ Sakura vowed, ducking as Sai made another leap to glomp her. It was the fifth try in five minutes. It was going to be a long day.

'_Just you wait, Uchiha! I'm going to make your life miserable! Like your making mine!'_

Of course, how was she to know what I _she_ was doing to _him_?

11111111 **With Sasuke**111111

"Hn…Home…" there was a clunk as his bag fell from his hand to the white marble floor. A butler hovering near by immediately swept over and snatched the bag up into his hands. He glanced at the raven-haired teen.

"My room, Perkins." Replied Sasuke to the unasked question. The butler hurried off, through a set of tall glass doors, the hinges swinging open automatically and closing shut softly back into its golden doorway.

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite brother."

Sasuke stiffened at the sound of the deep voice. It sent chills of livid hatred down boy's spine. Sasuke allowed his displeasure to show through on his face, a scowl darkening his features immensely as footsteps echoed off the smooth marbled walls and the voice continued.

"It's been so long. I was beginning to wonder if you had left this despicable place."

There was a lengthy pause as Sasuke struggled to gain his composure, fists clenched, knuckles white with strain. The only thing his efforts were managing to keep calm was his expression, which was even more void and empty than before. He turned his penetrating eyes onto the figure that was slowly, swiftly, climbing down the winding solid oak staircase.

The man's hand rested on the wide banister, his pale skin contrasting with the dark color of the wood easily. His long midnight hair was pulled back into a casual, low, small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His face was as composed as Sasuke's, but more so, seeing as he was not the one struggling to contain hidden feelings. He looked, through half-lidded eyes, black as Sasuke's, but as cold as death. He wore a black and red trench coat that fell to just above his knees, the high collar pulled up. His boots clunked heavily as he continued, the carpeted steps only silencing the intimidating sound by little.

Sasuke lifted his eyes to send the man a glare that would, if used on a normal person, would have sent them shivering and thankfully to their grave. This man, however, was not a normal person. His reaction was not normal. The way this man stared straight into Sasuke's eyes, oblivious of the intense glare, the tiniest of a cruel smirk peeking through, and blinked, once, slowly. His eyes burned, crimson blood, like red-hot coals, small black markings around the pupils spinning slowly, like the wheels of a Ferris wheel.

"Damn!" Sasuke hissed, tearing his eyes from the man's searing gaze. He held one hand up to his eyes, covering them both, and not removing them until the pain stopped. It felt like someone had pinned his eyes wide open and was now proceeding to stab them repeatedly with small pinpoint needles. The pain, though supposedly minimum, was not, considering how it felt as if all these needles were being put in at once.

"Itachi!" growled Sasuke, letting his hand drop, only to curl once again into a tight fist. "What do you want?"

"Why my sear brother! Such hostility! Aren't you happy to see me?" his voice was cold, mocking, and full of sarcasm and faked surprise.

Sasuke, in response, spat on the ground in disgust, his upper lip curling into a snarl of amnesty. (Hmm…did I use that word right? Is that even the right word? It sounds like it…)

The laugh that followed from the older Uchiha's pale lips was cruel and sinister, mirroring the small smirk playing his lips. "So what? I can't come back to the house our parents bought? I can't come and see my dear younger brother that I have missed so much? Is that it? I can't stop by and say hi? My how _spiteful_ you've become!" he laughed once again, stepping down fully from the stairs, and taking long sweeping strides until he was barely a foot from his younger brother.

"Yes, that's it exactly! I don't want you here! Not after you…" Sasuke's voice faded, a weak whisper among the tornado winds of his thoughts.

Itachi raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "After I what, Sasuke?" He bent down till his mouth was level with Sasuke's ear. Then his lips parted to whisper, the cold words slipping through his teeth and flowing to Sasuke in a wave of ice-like wind, chilling him to the bone, freezing him to the spot, yet filling him with blood-boiling rage.

"_After I…killed them_?" another mocking laugh followed, softer now, more like a chuckle. "Your as weak as they were, with your strange sympathetic and compassionate ways. You were all so weak. So pathetic. They didn't deserve to live…neither do you, little brother…" Itachi stood up straight; his eyes back to their original endless black holes. He watched Sasuke's Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed back another strand of unspoken feelings, the anger, the pain, and the hurt, all left in the dark.

Itachi gave a small noise of dicontempt, almost as if he hated to be in the same room with someone he considered weaker than him.

"I wonder…if I were to kill you now…who would care, little brother? Who would care?" Itachi laughed once again, the same cold-hearted, insensitive laugh, the only one he seemed capable of making, before turning away and sweeping back up the stairs, leaving Sasuke to the question, his words seeming to float all around the young Uchiha, suspended like an axe, ready to cut through the very wall Sasuke had built up to protect himself from such words he knew would unwind him. Those words…they echoed emptily, sorrowfully, in his mind, over and over, until they written, bright as neon, on the very walls of his heart and mind, unable to move.

111111111(well that was a bit depressing… and on to Sakura! Again…)

"So Sakura…still single?"

The voice came dimly from her left. Or was it her right? She had lost track out of boredom. She blinked groggily, wiping sleep from her drooping eyes with a limp hand. "Nnnehh…for the last time, Sai, I am not taken, but I don't want you!" she groaned out, unable to keep her perky composure anymore. She let her head fall onto the armrest of the couch and rested an arm over her head, shutting out the light and most noise. Unfortunately, this did not include Sai's voice.

"I see…Hey, Sakura?" Sai turned to look at the slightly collapsed girl. She didn't move to look at him. Her short bubble-gum colored hair lay scattered over the edge of the couch's arm, small wisps falling into her closed eyes. She didn't bother to move them, too lazy to even lift her hand.

"Ehh…" was the incoherent noise that left her lips as recognition to his words.

"What happened?"

The question seemed to startle her. She jolted out of her lazy stupor to stare at him. It was the first time that day she had shown any signs of being remotely interested in what the boy had to say. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean…you just…you seem different than the last time you visited. You seem more out of it, lost in thought. You seem more…empty…"Sai bit his lip and looked to the ceiling as if it would give him the right choice of words to describe how the girl seemed to be acting.

Sakura frowned indignantly. Empty? Where the hell did he get that? She was SO NOT empty! She was the most full girl in the school! Yup! That's right! That's exactly what she was! This guy was just mumbling nonsense! He had no idea what he was talking about. He had no idea how she felt…he had no idea…who she was…Sakura's frown vanished as all these thoughts ran through her mind. It was replaced by a look of confusion. Like she had lost her way in something and was now trying to find it.

Quickly, she leapt up off the couch and sprinted down a few narrow halls in the old farmhouse that belonged to her Uncle, to dash out the front door and outside, frantic for fresh air and the calm silence she was greeted with.

It wasn't until she had reached a small plantation of trees towards the very back of the large amount of property that was the backyard (It's like on farms, they have a lot of plantation and crap, so it's VERY big!), the house barely visible through the branches and leaves. Only the top of the roof and the high chimney could still be seen. Sakura almost smiled in relief. Almost. She couldn't however, and sank down at the tree's trunk, where many large roots weaved in and out of the ground, intersecting in a stretch of many feet. She sat between two roots, glad for their abnormal size, since they, to the untrained eye, they made it almost impossible to see the pink haired girl.

Sakura leaned forward, her head collapsing onto her lifted knees. She let her hair fall around her, strands sticking to her wet cheeks as tears began to stream downward. She sniffed, but made no move to wipe the line of tears away. They poured down her face as an attempt to take a calming breath tore through her throat, erupting into painful, heartbroken sob. The tears poured down harder and yet another sob went through her body and she clasped her trembling hands around her knees.

"No…Why? Why am I so…h-helpless! I'm so weak!" Sakura released her hands from her knees, only to wrap them around her head, fingers knitting in and out of the rose-colored stands, bunching up in knots, mirroring the feelings of anguish and sorrow in her chest.

'_It's not my fault! I didn't mean to kill him! They said it wasn't my fault! All I try to do is forget it happened! I try to act normal! I don't mean to act…like this! He wasn't supposed to see that! What if he tells everyone else?!'_ the thought made another tidal wave of anxiety wash over her and the feeling of helplessness, on the verge of consuming Sakura. '_I didn't mean to show how I was feeling! I'm so stupid! Stupid! Just like she said!_ _Stupid!'_ Yet another sob tore through her and her spine shook. She felt horrible enough to collapse, from the inside out.

"I didn't mean to do it!" she cried, out loud this time. Birds resting in the branches above heard her and took off in a rustle of feathers and creak of branches. The noise seemed to snap Sakura up out of her breakdown and she swallowed. Leaning back against the tree trunk, she breathed in the calming scents of pine and oaks, allowing a sense of calm to envelope her. Sakura's shaking hand wiped away the remainder of her tears and breathed in again.

She sat like that for a while, breathing in with her apple-green eyes closed. For once, she felt relaxed and secure. It was something she hadn't felt in awhile. Since _he_ had died, in fact. A soft smile was on her lips, but it slipped away, like a leaf in a hurricane that existed inside her, the thoughts and feelings she never spoke of.

It was only when her mother called to her that it was time to go, did Sakura move from that tree and put on her usual, fake, ever cheerful smile. Of course, no one suspected a thing, seeing as all traces of tears were gone. But then again, they never did.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, I hope you liked it! It was a bit confusing; with all that info in her thoughts, but it will all be clear in time! I plan on updating soon… I hope…well review please!!! If I don't get enough reviews, I won't update!! And I know your all DYING to know what's going on!!! This chapter was a bit depressing though, huh? Ah well, too bad life can't be all smiles, right?


	7. Chapter 7

Wooowww

Wooowww!! So long since I last updated any of my stories!! I'm soooo sorry!!

I have a lot and I mean A LOT of shit happening right now…

Let's see, I got taken away by DSS twice (my moms a bitch ) anndd…oh yah, now I'm FUCKIN PREGNANT AND HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO SINCE I'M ONLY 16!!

So like I said, a lot going on….I'll try updating as much as possible, okies lovies?

But yah…..the next chappie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Sakura! What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?!" Ino's petite face loomed over Sakura's like an ominous cloud, her elegant eyebrows turned up in worry, her blue eyes attempting, in vain, to catch Sakura's emerald ones. "I've been your best friend for, like, almost a year!"

"Ino, it's nothing, okay? I'm just tired!" Sakura burst out, the frustration that had been building up inside her forcing itself to be heard. She rushed ahead of the bewildered blond, eyes refusing to lift to meet a single glance that was cast her way as she made her way hurriedly down the crowded hall.

She rounded a few corners before she found a hall completely empty, and sank, exhausted, down the plaster covered wall to rest, her knees drawn to her chest, shoulder backpack thrown down beside her. Sakura covered her jade eyes with a trembling hand until all she could see was the dark shade of the palm of her hand. She took ion deep breaths until she was able to drop her hand without being on the brink of tears.

Ino had been the first person to notice a change in her bubbly personality. Then Tenten, then Rock Lee, then most of the group (including Gaara, who expressed his concern by asking her she'd feel better if he took her to run over something…) and then, finally, Naruto. Of course, they had all asked her what was going on, concern being they're only motive. Sakura had merely smiled as best as she could, which was a rather weak one at that, and looked away. Ino was the only person still nagging her, the only one who saw through Sakura's flimsy cover-up. It was at times like this, Sakura hated having a friend who knew her so well.

Sakura had never told anyone, including Ino, what had happened that night. She had only been a child at the time, unaware of what was happening.

"The anniversary of his death…" Sakura whispered out loud. Her slim hands clenched together and her nails dug deep into her skin. Sakura bit her lip, but made no sound. The pain was little, compared to what had happened to _him. _

Flashback

"I'm home Mommy!" cried a young girl as she flung open the door to her house. Her long bright pink hair was pulled into two cute pigtails on either side of her head; her long bangs falling into large, almond shaped jade eyes.

"_Sakura! There you are, honey! Guess what? I have a surprise for you! Guess who decided to pay a visit for your sixth birthday?" the woman's eyes crinkled at the corners as she beamed down at her daughter._

_Sakura gasped out, the glee lighting up her face like a firecracker. "Daddy!" she squealed, leaping up and down in her excitement, her tiny hands clapping together._

"_Yep!" a deep voice boomed. A pair of strong arms enveloped Sakura and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug._

_Sakura giggled and wrapped her much smaller arms around her father's broad shoulders. She inhaled his scent, making sure to memorize it in case he would leave again for a long time…like he had for most of her life, for his job…he'd come and stay for maybe a few days, then take off for a number of months, sometimes years, with the occasional short phone call._

_He smelled of peppermint and cinnamon._

_Her father gently released her and set her back on the ground. His large hand reached out and ruffled her hair affectionately._

"_How have you been, little brat?" he teased, smiling knowingly._

"_Awful! Mommy says I got it from you!" she joked right back, laughing at the reproachful look her mother gave her._

"_That's my girl!" he laughed heartily, his deep voice echoing off the walls._

"_Daddy? Can we go out to eat? Pleeaasseee? For my birthday?" Sakura gave him a puty look, making her bottle green eye even bigger and brimming with innocence._

_He laughed again. "With a face like that, how could I say no?" he responded. Then he glanced at his wife, who merely rolled her eyes._

"_You two go! I have cleaning to do!" she dismissed, waving her hand good-naturedly at them. Both father and daughter grinned, grabbed their coats, and bolted out the front door._

_XXXX __**later that night**__ XXXX_

"_Wow, Daddy! That was the best! Thanks for having those people sing Happy Birthday when they brought out the cake!" Sakura's bright grin lit up her angel-like face and her father smiled affectionately down at her._

"_It came with the package. Besides, it was worth it." He answered lightly. The two continued their walk down the street in comfortable silence, the occasional headlight lighting their way, as well as a few street lamps. Sakura skipped along side her father, a sweet smile on her face as she hummed a gentle tune._

'If I only knew know what I didn't know then…'

The sound of hurried footsteps tore through the silence. Sakura's father glanced around shiftily, his dark eyes probing the dark in an inquisitive manor.

"_Move it!" a voice grunted a little ways behind them. They heard others grumble and protest as two tall, burly men shoved them brusquely to the side._

_The men both had dark curly hair, small beady eyes peeking out between strands, and wore worn, ripped, and fraying jeans and t-shirts. Their jaws were set into a straight, irritated line as they hurried forward, pushing whoever got in their way roughly to the side in their haste._

_The men drew nearer to Sakura and her father. Sakura's hand automatically grasped her father's larger one, trembling in alight fear as she watched the men. Her father shifted, hiding her from the men, so he was facing them._

"_What do you want?" he asked. The friendly, warm voice Sakura had always heard and loved was gone. So was the affectionate, endearing look in his ever smiling eyes. Now, they were replaced by a cold outer demeanor, his eyes dulled to a cool, chilling look, his face emptied, his voice, deep and almost sinister._

"_You…you lying bastard! You told us—"_

"_I told you nothing. It's not my fault if you failed to take my advice." Her father boomed out threateningly._

_The men glanced at each other. A silent agreement seemed to have been made between the two curly-haired men. An unspoken pact._

"_I see… well then! I hope you wont think it's our fault when I pull this trigger…" The man's hand, fast as lightning, reached into the waistline of his pants, drew a gun, and pulled the trigger. Without a second thought._

_The sound resounded off the buildings around them. Sakura watched, as if in slow motion, as the bullet spun from the tip of the gun, flew to straight to her father, and punctured through his jacket, into his chest. Expertly aimed, it was positioned for his heart at a deadly speed. Sakura's mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. Her brain wanted to run, but her legs didn't seem to want to cooperate, as she watched the men glance, first at her, then at the body that had fallen with a sickening thud and lay on the cold cement ground between them, and then up the street, before taking off, dropping the metal gun with a clank beside the trembling girl._

"_D-Daddy?" the voice of a scared child managed to choke out, with questioning uncertainty. Sakura couldn't understand what had happened. Those men…they had done something to him, he had said something back…then they…they had shot him. Finally, there was a movement from the frozen girl's body. Her knees buckled beneath her and she sank to the ground beside her father's body._

_He lay, his eyes still open, mouth parted in almost unnoticeable surprise. There was no smile on the man's frozen face. Nothing. Nothing that showed who Sakura had come to call 'Daddy'. It was as if he was some alienated life form, unknown to her._

_Then the tears fell, silent at first, in a small stream of quiet sadness, then in a rush of sorrow and agony of heart-felt loss. Sobs racked her tiny body and her shoulders shook. Her head dropped to rest on the still chest of the once smiling man she knew as her father._

_That night, at the police station, the gun was examined. Sakura's mother, weak with grief, loudly blamed her daughter for something that was clearly not the little girl's fault._

"_It's your fault! He wouldn't have had to come back if you hadn't complained so much about not seeing him! But no! You had to see him on your birthday! Had to go out to dinner with him! He's been gone three years, and NOW you decide he HAS to come home?! IT'S YOUR FAULT! You stupid girl You stupid, self centered girl!"_

_Those words, the words that had spilled from her mother's pale and trembling lips…the words that had made scars, inside and out…those words that had echoed endlessly, etched into her very being, as she grew older, those words that haunted her day and night…those simple few words…_

_Of course, her mother never uttered another word about it to her again. Never apologized for rash words, or explained that she had just been under too much stress that day…. which made it even worse for the pink haired girl._

End Flashback

"It's my birthday too…" Sakura whispered under her breath. A soft, hollow chuckle left her lips at the irony of it all.

"Well then, Happy Birthday."

Sakura's head snapped up, to see the one and only Uchiha Sasuke, in all his cool, laid back glory, leaning a few feet away, against the very same wall she was.

"Go to hell, Spikey. I'm so not in the mood to deal with you." She snapped irritably, a scowl darkening her normally bright features.

The raven-haired boy chuckled, standing up straight, and stepping closer to Sakura. "So you're stealing my lines how, hn?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Sakura vaguely remembered the boy telling her the very same thing a few weeks ago.

"Yup…that's it. I'm stealing your lines and you can never have them back. Get over it, loser." Sakura muttered with dark humor.

"I'm not the loser here, loser." He replied curtly. The smallest of a smirk lined his lips as he watched Sakura leap up from her spot on the ground.

She seemed to undergo an instant change. Her morbid mood vanished as his words sunk into her and slowly set her anger meter off higher and higher. Loser? HER?! She'd give him loser!

"You sadistic little egotistical—"

"Is it just me or do you say egotistical a lot?"

"Shut up you half witted gerbil and a half!"

"And this is a name you call people on a regular basis?"

" And if it is? At least I have the mental capacity to –"

"Don't you mean you're just mentally unstable?"

"NO!"

"Hn…coulda fooled me, Pinky."

"Shut up you prick! No one calls me Pinky!"

"I just did…what are you gonna do about it, hn? Pinky?"

"You asshole! I'm gonna rip that tongue from your—"

"Well that's a first. Most girl's just want it _in_ their mouths."

"You chauvinistic pig!"

"Hn…jealous?"

"Like I would be jealous of that!"

"Hn…"

"That's not even a word!"

"…Hn…"

"AGGHH!!"

Sasuke smirked. Yet again, her anger had gotten the better of her. And yet again, she looked too cute for her own good.

"I should piss you off more often…much cuter that way. See ya Pinky." He raised a hand as he turned to walk off.

Sakura blushed a vibrant pink, cheeks burning. Her blood boiled as she watched him walk down the hall, turn, and continue down yet another hall, this one more crowded. The gears in her mind turned in a diabolical fashion. A wicked smirk curled up her lips as she glared into the distance.

Quickly, she rushed down the hall, backpack in tow, following in the Uchiha's footsteps. His dark blue shirt was easily visible, the Uchiha clan crest bright among the sea of students. In no time, Sakura was right behind him.

"Hey, Spikey." She said smugly.

Sasuke slowed his walk and cast a mildly curios glance in her direction. "Hn?"

Sakura took a few quick strides until she was standing directly in front of the raven-haired boy, stopping him in his path.

"What, Pinky? I have class."

"I know. Buuut…" Sakura dragged it out, enjoying her sweet time. She blinked up at him innocently, a soft smile playing her lips as she batted her eyelashes playfully at him.

"Hn?" He quirked an eyebrow. The way she was looking at him, eyelashes fluttering, reminded him of those idiotic fan girls. He did not like it at all, and was growing annoyed.

"Weelll.." Sakura bent down and in a blur of movement, yanked Sasuke's beige cargo shorts all the way down to his ankles, in front of a hall full of not only fan girls, but also teachers. "That's for calling me Pinky." She whispered sweetly. She gave him one last angelic look, before turning on her heel and walking away.

Sasuke stared after her. No girl…No…NO ONE…had ever, in his entire lifetime, dared to do something so unbelievably…daring…incriminating to the boy. He found it unnerving, to say the least, but somehow, slightly amusing and attractive.

Sasuke grimaced and reached down to yank his shorts up. In the background, girls were squealing at the sight of his crimson boxers, and he was sure he heard something about some girl fainting. But he was too preoccupied. This girl…Pinky…Sakura…was…intriguing. More so than any other he had ever met, dated, or spent the night with. He smirked. But that didn't mean he would let her have all the fun…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well?? You likey?? THEN REVIEW!! SO I CAN UPDATE!!


	8. Chapter 8

First Chapter edited.

The others will be edited throughout this week and next.

Bear with me…

I'll update a new chapter when I can.

Sorry….


	9. Chapter 9

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for the delay. Sadly this is not a chapter. But I am not discontinuing anything, so just hold on to those trousers. There's been a lot going on. Between my son, family drama, and the fact that my computer is BROKEN, it's a little impossible to update. However, I assure you- I am not giving up on anything, therefore you should definitely keep reading my things because a new chapter will come as soon as I can get it. I promise . =]

Iloveyou,

ME! ahahahaa


End file.
